El misterio de los Potter
by WEASLEYMYQUEEN
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la familia Potter tiene un secreto que no es revelado a nadie del mundo mágico hasta la caída del señor tenebroso?¿Como reaccionarían todos antes la verdad nunca antes dicha?


Todo había terminado,Voldemort había caído dejando atrás miles de familias destrozadas. Harry estaba sentado en un rincón apartado de los demás,ya no tenia fueras para hablar o simpatizar con los demás,Todo en su interior se sentía triste y vació,había acarreado a decenas de personas a su muerte.

Nada de esto fue tu culpa Harry-Allí estaba ella,su mejor amiga,su hermana del alma,Hermione Granger.

Mione tiene razón amigo,esta lucha siempre nos ha incluido a todos-Harry miro a sus dos mejores amigos,uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha,siempre a su lado sin importar que.

-No lo habría logrado sin ustedes chicos.

Harry..-susurro Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos mientras le echaba los brazos alrededor. Harry noto que Ron miraba para otro lado y separando una de las manos con la que abrazaba a Hermione,lo arrastro de la camiseta forzándolo a unirse a el abrazo.

-Pase lo que pase ustedes siempre serán mi familia.

ABRAZO GRUPAL!-Gritaron tres voces al unisono al tiempo que Ginny,Fred y George se les echaban seis terminaron volcados en el piso partiéndose de la risa.

Ronnie,Ronnie,Ronnie-empezó a decir Fred-¿Cuando pensabas decirnos que estas saliendo con la encantadora señorita Granger?

Mama estará en las nubes,imagínate organizara una gran fiesta por esto!-secundo George mientras Ron se volvía aun mas rojo que su cabello si eso era posible y Hermione volvía a caer de bruces al suelo con Ginny que chillaba emocionada "Lo sabia,lo sabia,lo sabia".

Y tu no te salvas Ginevra Weasley-siguió Fred-tu relación con Harry no permanecerá oculta por siempre,imagínate cuando nuestros hermanos mayores se enteren...el pobre Harry pasara al otro lado.

Todos permanecieron un momento en silencio antes de que toda la tensión fue insoportable y Ginny saltara sobe Fred haciendo que todos volvieran a estallar en vació de Harry casi se había ido remplazado por el alivio y la felicidad de estar otra vez en casa.

¿QUE ES TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO?-Todos se volvieron para ver a la señora Weasley detrás de ellos con las manos en las caderas mirando encolerizada a sus hijos-GINEVRA WEASLEY,ME PODRÍAS EXPLICAR PORQUE EN EL NOMBRE DE MERLÍN ESTAS GOLPEANDO A TU HERMANO.

George se levanto de un salto y coloco un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su madre-Veras mama,aquí Fred y yo estábamos comentando a nuestros hermanitos pequeños lo feliz que te pondrías cuando sepas que tu pequeño Ronnie sale con Hermione y que tu amada Ginny sale con Harry cuando tu descontrolada hija salto sobre el inocente de Fred y comenzó a golpearlo.

GINEVRA WEASLEY..-comenzó pero se detuvo cuando la realización de las palabras la golpeo,miro boquiabierta a los cuatro jóvenes delante de ella antes de dejar escapar un fuerte chillido y abalanzarse sobre sus dos hijos menores."MIS BEBES ESTÁN DE NOVIOS"Decía besando la frente de ambos una y otra vez"NO PUEDO CREERLO,CUANDO ARTHUR SE ENTERE..."

MAMA!-Exclamaron ambos al unisono mas rojos de lo humanamente posible.

Entre risas,llantos y peleas,uno a uno fueron cayendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

El alba había por fin llegando a los terrenos de Hogwarts,una joven encapuchada paso disimuladamente entre los grupos de magos,nadie le prestaba atención,todos estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones como para en un rincón se encontraba Harry Potter. La joven se tomo un momento para admirarlo antes de acercarse a el,estaba mucho mas flaco y alto que la ultima vez que lo había visto,su ropa estaba hecha jirones pero sin dudas su cabello azabache seguía tan indomable como había nadie a su alrededor,las personas que había notado la noche anterior parecieron haber desaparecido.

Harry-Susurro moviendo suavemente su hombro-es hora de levantarse.

No..-murmuro haciéndola reír-cinco minutos mas...

No me dejas otra alternativa-Dijo y tapo su boca y ,seis,siete..Harry se levanto sobresaltado luchando por el aire mientras la joven aguantaba la risa. Harry la miro y fue como si todo se evaporara a su el,estaba una joven bajita y delgada de piel tan blanca como la porcelana .Su hermoso cabello rojizo risado estaba colocado en una desordenada un jean sucio junto con un desgastado buso rojo de suyo. Harry tiro abajo el manto negro que ocultaba sus facciones,allí con su sonrisa picara y sus ojos castaño claro tan brillantes como una estrella estaba su hermana pequeña,Emily Potter.

Emily..-susurro antes de arrastrarla a un abrazo-Te extrañe demasiado peque¿Como diablos llegaste aquí?

Tenia mucho miedo-murmuro con lagrimas bañando sus mejillas-cuando Madam Máxime anuncio que se unirían a la guerra,me escondí en uno de los carruajes que venían hacia aquí,tenia que encontrarte.

La niña rompió a llorar mientras se aferraba mas fuerte a su hermano-Todo esta bien Em,tu nunca me perderás.

Después de un rato de silencio en el que Emily lloraba y Harry la acunaba delicadamente en sus brazos se separaron,lo primero que noto Harry fue que varias personas los miraban,nadie podía ver bien a Emily porque estaba de espaldas pero eso no les impedía formar falsas deducciones,lo único que esperaba era que Ginny no fuera una de ellas,pero con su suerte la diviso minutos después dándole una mirada de muerte junto con la mayoría de sus de darle una mirada que dijera que no la estaba traicionándola pero minutos mas tarde Remus lo interrumpió.

Harry necesito hablar contigo acerca de..-se detuvo en seco cuando ambos se voltearon a verlo,sus ojos se agrandaron casi saltándose de sus órbitas cuando vio a Emily.

Remus no es lo que..-Sus ojos se pusieron detrás de su cráneo y se desplomo antes de que Harry pudiera decir otra cosa.

Uh-Oh creo que matamos a uno de los mejores amigos de nuestros padres-murmuro Emily mirando paralizada en cuerpo del hombre lobo.

No digas estupideces y ayúdame a levantarlo-Dijo Harry agachándose junto al hombre caído. Emily miro a su alrededor,todos en aquel extraño lugar los estaban mirándolos,sintiendo su cara cada vez mas roja se dejo caer junto a su hermano.

¿Que esta pasando aquí?-Los Weasley,Hermione,Tonks,McGonagall y Hagrid aparecieron junto a ellos.

Oh mi dios,ella es igual a..-dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Por favor señora-dijo Emily interrumpiéndola ante la cara de sorpresa de todos-no se desmalle usted también¿Que?No me mires con esa cara Harry vivimos en un país de libre expresión.

Si,pero eso no significa que tengas que ser una bocona Em-dijo Harry y Emily tan madura le saco la lengua.

¿Alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando aquí?¿Quien diablo eres tu?-Exclamo frustrada Ginny.

-Mi nombre es Emily Potter,soy la hermana menor de Harry.


End file.
